


Jurisdiction

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), Undercover, fake FBI agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean learns that there are other FBI Agents on the case, it's time to call Bobby for back-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurisdiction

"Other FBI Agents?" Dean demands.

"Uh, yes." The deputy swallows. "They'll be here in a minute."

Sam gives Dean a worried look behind the deputy's back, but Dean shrugs. Let Bobby yell at the real Agents. It'll buy enough time for him and Sam to get a look at the autopsy report and get out of here.

The door to the conference room opens up, and another deputy leads in two suits, both women; one tall, willowy, and red-haired, the other short, black, and she looks like she works out.

"Agents Bachman and Turner -- meet Agents French and Saunders." Introductions complete, the Deputy flees, probably afraid of getting caught in the middle of a jurisdictional slap-fight.

Dean is about to pull out Bobby's card, but the redhead already has her own Assistant Director's card out and ready. She holds it up like a cigarette, between her first two fingers. "Let's not waste everybody's time on a pissing contest. Call our A.D., he'll get this sorted out."

Since telling her "no, you call my A.D." seems unlikely to work, Dean accepts the card. But when he sees the name on it, he smiles.

"Yeah, we've got Bobby's number, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Weekend at Bobby's" and the wall of phones.


End file.
